James and the Ninetails
by Doreh
Summary: An adventure where a boy named James meets a lone Ninetails in a cave on a mountain, what happens when there relationship blooms?
1. A Newcomer

**This story contains X rated themes. If you are under 18 or do not wish to read about a bit of Pokémon porn stories, I suggest you turn off your computer and hit it with a fire axe to prevent further occurrences of this nature.**

**This draws on some previous stories I have read. I do not wish to abuse copyright or anything of the sorts and are purely using some story aspects.**

**A lot of things are assumed as I haven't watched all Pokémon episodes so forgive me if I make a Pokémon mistake. I also don't put excessive amounts of detail into backgrounds or locations but other "things" should be fine. **

**Another thing (yes another thing you have to read) is that the story does contain Adult themes but the story (in the long run) does not contain sexual behaviours every chapter, although every chapter might contain sexual organs or a Pokémon in heat (chapter one) it isn't based on sexual things, the warning is that CONTAINS sexual things but I need to clarify it does not revolve around it. Thank you for understanding (if you understand it)**

**Now, let us get this started (cracks knuckles).**

**Chapter 1: A Newcomer**

The sun was setting and Ninetails decided to get to her cave after a long day of hunting with no success. It has been a struggle of a week as she has recently started her annual heat. There were multiple problems with this. First she didn't have a mate and second she hasn't actually seen another Ninetails for over 10 months now, when she last battled with a snobby fat trainer who in some miracle of god managed to capture a Ninetails. And third she wasn't ready to have a baby. She barely knew how to look after another Pokémon to say the least.

While she was reminiscing on what the past held she smelt an all too familiar smell. She looked up and saw rain clouds beginning to gather. As she hastily made her way up a small mountain where her cave was she thought she saw a strange human lying on the forest floor. Her mind battled over what she should do, investigate or leave it alone?

She decided to investigate but from a safe distance, she then used her claws to climb a tree near where she thought she saw the strange human. She checked the branches strength then decided it was safe enough to put her weight onto it. As the wind blew softly she could smell the human but could not see it. She peered into the distance when she realized that she was resting on the same tree the human was. About 10 metres below her she saw the human resting next to a burn out campfire that had obviously been used to make something.

She let her mind slip for a brief moment and she started to think about her heat. She was wondering what she was going to do when a forbidden thought entered her mind. Maybe this human was a male? She realized what she was thinking about and shook her head to attempt to get rid of the naughty thoughts. It didn't work.

Her curiosity finally took over and decided that one quick check wouldn't hurt. She slipped down from the tree as soft as a falling leaf and started to make her way over. She noticed that the human did not in fact have any Pokéballs and was in much better shape than the last trainer she saw. In fact she could see slight muscle outline in his arms. She trod closer and attempted to talk herself out of it. She shouldn't be doing these things even thinking about it she wouldn't normally do. But she wasn't normal at this point, she was lust driven.

As she was quietly getting closer a huge thunder cloud loomed overhead and started making huge amounts of noise. She knew she had to be quick and inched ever so closer to the sleeping human. She was mere inches from him when a huge thunder clap awoke the human in a started panic. The startled human accidently head butted the sneaking nine tails right on the head. The human started to rub his head in confusion and looked up to see the Ninetails sprint towards a small mountain.

Ninetails vowed never to do that again, her head hurt and being denied that small look upset her body greatly and she had to stop to catch her breath because her vagina was overheating. She got up and walked the rest of the way to her small cave and listened as the first drops of rain hit outside her cave. Luckily her cave sloped upwards so no water would enter.

She wanted so bad to get some sleep but her body wanted a mate even more. Her vagina was overheating again and now started to leak hot juices onto her tails which she used as a sort of bed. She was contemplating what to do when she heard something coming closer to her cave. She heard enough splashing outside that she started to think rocks were falling in front of her cave and splashing into water puddles, but when a shadowy figure stepped into view of the cave entrance she got up and moved to the back of the cave and watched as her new visitor, who was holding a bag, fall face first onto the cave floor and remain motionless.

After 10 minutes of watching carefully nine tails stood up yet again and slowly make her way down to her new visitor. The burning flame inside her heated up once more as she approached this thing, she tried to calm it down hoping it was nothing special but a small part of her wished it was a male of some sort, anything at this point.

With her muzzle she pressed it against it to see whether it was even still alive. She noticed slow breathing and small twitching every now and then. She was wondering how she was going to flip this thing over to investigate when the thing rolled over and began shivering. All thoughts of naughty things quickly subsided as she pondered how she could possible keep it warm. But again naughty thoughts rose once again and she decided to check what this thing was and what gender it may be.

She couldn't see too well in the dark cave but every so often, when lightning struck, she could see the thing for what it was. She quickly learned that it was a human but was still not certain on what gender. She checked the sleeping human once more and nudged him once more to see whether he would stir. The human rolled over onto its side as she poked him, thinking she may oh just tickled it she decided to press on.

She inched closer and closer to the mating area of a human and almost pressed her nose against it. She took too long deep sniff of the smell and thought about what she smelt. She had never smelt a human this close before so she had to piece together what she smelt, as there was no way in hell she was getting its pants off without ripping them to pieces in a lustful rage. She guessed that it was a male as many male Pokémon she has smelt before had this thick aroma as well. Her heart almost exploded when she realized this as now she can finally get rid of this itch in her groin and fulfil her body's needs.

As she was done having a small celebration she noticed that again the human shivered, this time a lot longer and he began to shake more violently now. Again all lustful thoughts disappeared as this human that might be her ticket to getting rid of the itch and maybe helping in some other ways, was slowly dying of cold. She used her 9 tails to cover her possible mate with a blanket of tails; with her mind finally at peace for the first time in a week she closed her eyes to get some sleep.

She slept for what seemed like an eternity but when she awoke the itch was back. As she was thinking on what to do that day she remembered what happened the previous night and eagerly turning around to find that her would be mate was not there. Her heart and body almost split in two when she noticed a small banquet of fresh fruits and berries, none of which came from this area. She knew that he had left them there for her but where was he?

She looked outside to see her human sitting on a ledge in the bright of day, outside her cave with what seemed bandages around his head, chest and one that covered half his leg in white bandages. She was shocked to see him in such a condition and wondered where the bandages came from, and for that matter the berries. She noticed his bag was almost empty and a few containers were now empty, she guessed that is where the food and bandages came from but why was he just sitting there? She decided to get an answer for this even if he couldn't understand her.


	2. Forging Forbidden Realationships

**Chapter 2: Forging Forbidden Relationships.**

James was confused. Why did this Pokémon use its tails as a blanket? Why can't he remember what happened last night? And most of all why does everything hurt so much?

As he was trying to piece together what happened last night he felt a bite at his collar and it started to pull him backwards, away from the ledge. He attempted to swat what it could be and in a state of panic he started to panic. In this state he fell backwards onto the rock and hit his head and went limp but didn't lose conciseness. As he watched the sky start and stop moving across the sky and a cave ceiling loom into view he realized what must be happening. He must be about to get eaten by the Ninetails even though he gave it some berries and fruit to eat? He wondered how hungry the beast was when suddenly it stopped pulling him as soon as his entire body was out of the sun.

He accepted his fate and closed his eyes and hoped it would be quick. He could already feel the hot breath of the beast on the right side his neck. But instead of biting it surprised him that it started to lick his neck and face. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did all he saw was a smile on its face looking back at him. He thought that maybe it wasn't going to eat him and sighed in relief. He could feel his limbs start to regain moveability and he tried to get up using his hands but his arms hadn't regained full strength yet and he slipped yet again. Thinking he was going to hit his head he attempted to move and stabilize his neck but alas it was still not ready yet. His head headed for the ground for a 3rd time but instead of hitting a hard ground with rocks, his head instead hit what seemed like pillows. He looked to his right and the Ninetails was sitting there with a quizzical look on its face, he looked with great strain what he did land on, his bag? No he landed on Ninetails tails. He thanked the Ninetails who immediately got the general gist oh what he meant and started to pant happily at his praise.

He felt strange about what had happened and as he slowly regained his strength he started to look around from his pillow of tails. He noticed that besides him and the Ninetails they were the only living things in this cave. He then noticed that she hadn't touched the food he set out. He reached out and grabbed a small handful of berries, he then lifted them over to the Ninetails who was still happily panting and watching him intently over to its mouth it stop panting and looked at the berries.

Ninetails wasn't sure why he was offering her berries. Was it to show the start of a new relationship? Or maybe he wanted for her to be his mate as well? Or maybe he just wants to feed me?

"No, couldn't be the second one" she thought to herself.

"Then I guess he is just trying to feed me" she mumbled

"But does he know that I'm a carnivore? I don't think so. I don't eat berries but the fish in the tins would do" She thought as she sighted an unopened tin of fish resting on his back pack. She sat up and motioned for the boy to get off her tail; he did so with great effort and moved himself to the wall so he had something to lean against.

James wondered why Ninetails didn't eat the berries but he just assumed that she didn't like them. He wasn't sure if they grew around here but he knew they were safe for Pokémon and people alike. Ninetails motioned for him to get off its tail. He still wasn't sure what gender Ninetails was so he decided to see where it goes then sit behind it. He didn't think that he was being a pervert as this was a Pokémon and not a human, but then again everything needs some privacy. He sat up with great effort and watched the Ninetails move towards his bag. He decided that he should respect its privacy even if it was a Pokémon and could only speculate what gender it was. He noticed a small puddle of what seemed like clear goo where nine tails was sitting before but only dismissed this as sweat as it was a hot day and it did only just reach mid-day so naturally everything was going to be hot.

The Ninetails brought him a can of fish and put it on the floor next to him; it then opened and closed its mouth in an eating motion. He assumed that it was hungry and that it couldn't eat berries or the fruit he had given it.

"So you're a carnivore then?" He asked

The Ninetails nodded its head as he picked up the can and opened it with the tab and put it down so that it could eat it. James decided that even if he couldn't understand what it said it might know what he means. As it did just know what he said just then, right?

"So, erm..." his voice trailed off.

Ninetails didn't stop eating but its ears perked up and faced towards him indicating that it was listening.

"Well I guess I'll start off with the basics, my name is James and I'm 19 years of age. Although I am a bit small for my age it doesn't mean that I'm younger, got it?" It nodded in response and continued eating.

"Ok I guess you can understand me but the problem is I can't understand you. I'll normally get the general gist of what a Pokémon wants or needs but I haven't heard you say anything, let alone anything for that matter.

Ninetails who was almost done its meal look up and quietly said "Nine...tails"

It blushed quickly and resumed eating its large meal.

"Well I guess you said something to clear that up" he said.

He ran out of things to say so he started to pet Ninetails who flinched for it was the first time a human has ever touched her.

"If you want me to stop move away, I won't follow or anything, I'm just going to pet you, nothing special" He said with a smile.

Ninetails wasn't sure what to do but she let him pet her as after all he'll become her mate right? On the thought of this her itch started up again which was subsided almost the entire time she's been awake today only for it to fire up hotter and bigger. She quickly finished eating and sat there taking in each stroke of her would to be mate. She also decided to sit down when James said something.

"Hey Ninetails why are you leaving puddles of gloop everywhere you sit? I mean it's hot, but not that hot to sweat that much." He said with a quizzical look and his right arm supporting his jaw almost as if he was in deep thought.

Ninetails looked around after she heard this. She had indeed left small puddles everywhere but it wasn't sweat. Although her mind was occupied with being with her to be mate her body didn't forget what it wanted. It wanted a male, and bad. It was a deep feeling that nothing but a male could fulfil.

James came out of thought and said something she thought he already knew.

"Ninetails, are... are you a female Ninetails." He asked with a tiny bit of anxiety in his voice.

Ninetails nodded slowly rethinking what she would of done thinking that she though the he knew that she was a female. Thinking about this she started to cry for the human might not be ready for what she has to offer.

James was trying to put things together. He simply asked if it was a female. It nodded which meant yes but he could not for the life of him figure out why she was crying. He didn't know what to do or what to think so he thought with his body.

"I'm sorry if offended you Ninetails. I didn't think it was such a big deal asking a simple question like that. Or maybe I did something else to upset you. I'm sorry" And with that he reached out and hugged Ninetails. And got an immediate hug back from which she placed her two front paws on over his shoulders and her head rested on his right shoulder. James was a little taken aback by all this but decided that he should still hug her.

While James was still hugging her he felt a hot liquid drip onto his leg and let go of Ninetails immediately and stated

"I hope this isn't piss or sweat Ninetails. It's extremely hard to get the smell off even with..." he trailed off looking at Ninetails who was now sitting on her butt with her front in the air. She gave him an 'I'm sorry I leaked onto your leg' look. James was starting to pull two and two together and finally said,

"Ninetails, are... I'm sorry I have to ask you this but, are you in heat at the moment?"

Ninetails looked down at the floor and nodded in shame. She thought all Pokémon and people alike could tell by sniffing the air but as it turns out humans can't. She felt embarrassed but something James said made her cheer up,

"You know Ninetails you saved my life last night. For that I owe you anything. Even if it's this, I'll do it if that is what you want." He said in a confession type of way.

With that she started too bound around the cave with happiness. She would of never thought she would be so happy to hear those words come from a human mouth and be so happy. And little did she know what was to come next.

**Author notes:**

**If I have potholes, message me and I'll attempt to fix them.**

**Those who expected porn probably got disappointed but as said before it's not based on that, it's just a warning for what will come. I mean I can't rate it T for teen then change it to M as those who previously enjoyed a good story either now cannot or must do so illegally. Simple as that guys.**

**Yes I know "Ninetails" I meant to be "Ninetales" but I can't be arsed to change every single on into its proper name. I might in the future but now just live with it.**

**Holy shit 3000+ words in 5 hours, if only I ever did my school work this fast ha-ha**

**This hasn't got excessive amounts of detail, yes but with the same word limit and more detail might mean that I would only get to them waking up or something. Save the high detail for battles or porn or some shit.**

**Comment appreciated. Tell me what you think. Should I continue, or should I hit my computer with a fire-axe?**

**Have any ideas for what to come next? (I might make this into a series if I feel like it and what attention it gets).**

**That's all. Thanks for reading :D**

**Currently writing the third chapter, stay tuned to find out what you probably guessed will happen.**


	3. An Unexpected Twist

Chapter 3: An unexpected Twist

James was staring at Ninetails; he wasn't sure what to do. He hardly even expected a reaction of half the size she was currently doing, and even exited? James wasn't sure how long she had waited for something like this, but he decided not to probe. Instead he got up while Ninetails was still overreacting in his opinion, and pulled out two sleeping bags out of his large bag which seemed to hold to many things. He was never sure why he even packed a 2nd bag, but this is a suitable enough excuse from now on.

James laid the first sleeping bag on the ground to act as a sort of cushion, and layer the second on top to cushion it even further. He didn't want to happen what happened the first time he had sex outdoors. Needless to say he spent more time picking out small rocks and splinters out of him, than he did having sex.

"What time do you want to start this Ninetails? Or would you prefer we did something else for the time being?" James loudly said as Ninetails bounced around the cave in a fit of happiness.

She was so caught up celebrating with herself that she didn't notice James standing on the two sleeping bags with a questioning look. She bounded over to him and quickly hugged him the best she could, even if that meant almost knocking him over again.

As soon as the words had left his mouth Ninetails was all over him. He stumbled and almost fell over yet again. With Ninetails giving him big sloppy dog kisses it was hard for James to see anything. He eventually gave up and just sat down on the sleeping bag with Ninetails still giving him kisses. He opened his mouth to talk, it was a bad idea with her tongue quickly finding its way in with James almost chocking.

James pushed Ninetails away and used his hands to wipe the slobber from his face. With his mouth tasting of fish and his face now wetter than an ocean he thought this was as good as any to start.

Ninetails looked rejected, all she had done was kiss him and he had already pushed her away, she thought maybe she shouldn't do this but the burning sensation inside of her said otherwise. She waited patiently for James to clean his face so he could at least see.

"Jesus Ninetails, maybe don't lick my face so much or stick your tongue in my mouth," He stuck his tongue out and licked his shoulder to attempt to get rid of the taste, "your tongue tastes like fish, so maybe slow down to a pace we can both enjoy? How does that sound?" He spoke in a loving way.

She got re-exited and slowly nodded her head to show she understood what he had said. She moved back to him and grabbed his T-shirt with her mouth and tugged at it, showing that she wanted to remove it.

James removed his T-shirt to reveal a distinct muscle growth. He wasn't bulked up but he defiantly had muscles, probably from doing heavy lifting and outside work.

Ninetails softly head butted his chest to again show that she wanted him to lay on his back now, he did so and she softly bit at the bottom of his trousers and tugged. They weren't moving anywhere; she looked up to see James quietly laughing to himself. Something about this made her heart feel warm.

"You won't get very far with my belt still on silly" He joked as he undid his buckle and pulled his belt out, "there we go now do you want to try that again?" He chuckled

Ninetails could feel herself blushing but she wasn't entirely sure whether he could see it or not, either way she now tugged at his trousers, which slid off easily this time, to reveal his underwear. She could tell it was already at half mast because when she went in close to sniff and prod it with her nose, it slowly got bigger.

Ninetails had never seen a man's penis before, realizing that this would be her first time she looked away shyly, not knowing what to do now. Although she knew how things worked she had never seen nor participated in activities of this type with another male. She always managed to keep her heat under control not letting it control her, as eventually it would go away and thing would retune to normal.

James was wondering why Ninetails had stopped, maybe she didn't really want to do this? Maybe she didn't really like him that much? Whatever it was James wanted to find out, hoping he could fix her problem.

"Ninetails, what wrong? Don't you want to do this anymore?" He inquired, she nodded and he collected his thoughts, "Is it something to do with me?" this time she shook her head, "Something to do with you?" she remained motionless for a moment before slowly nodding her head. James thought about all this and asked, "You have a husband or lover of some sort?" she shook her head, "You're scared?" She shook her head once more, "You're still a virgin?" James had hit the nail on the head so to speak, Ninetails looked up at him, look at his crotch and back away and nodded again.

James laid back down; he wasn't sure whether her first time should be with him, someone he thought she didn't love. It just didn't feel right, to take something away that you only have one of.

"Well," stammered James, "I don't think we should go through with this, being your first time and all, it should always be with someone you love, not someone you met last night" he expressed.

Ninetails looked back at him not sure what to do now, she certainly wanted this to happen as if it didn't the itch would just come back worse next year. She had to do something now or face the same problem next year round.

Ninetails moved back towards him and laid on top of him unmoving, showing that she did indeed want this to happen as he surely didn't know what she was feeling at this time. She could feel herself getting wetter as she thought about what was to come, creating a small puddle just below his crotch.

James was sure she wanted this now; she was lying on top of him with what felt like a waterfall coming out of her. He sighed and realized he was now at full mast, deciding to continue with it he lifted his but the best he could off the sleeping bags and attempted to take off his underwear. It was a lot harder with an entire Pokémon on him but he managed none the less.

Deciding to get James ready Ninetails moved backwards, so that her mouth was near his member. She touched it with her nose and it twitched ever so slightly, begging for her to begin.

She gave it a quick lick to see what it tasted like, thinking it would taste like any other piece of meat was the worst assumption she had ever had. To her it tasted like heaven, nothing could stop her now, even if she wanted to. She continued to lick at his member, savouring every lick as if it were her last, her licks getting more rapid and more frequent it was hard for James to hold back now.

She noticed a clear liquid oozing out of the top, she stopped and decided to lick that part instead, what she found was that the liquid was bitter but still tasted lick a party in her mouth. The more she licked the top of his member the more James started to moan quietly, secretly hoping that it would never stop.

Ninetails started to lick downwards, with her mouth facing downwards at his member and her tongue swirling around it. Getting as much of it in her mouth as possible to get every bit of heaven in her mouth, she could feel that it was twitching more frequent now, and more forceful as well.

With Ninetails licking the top of James member he thought it couldn't get any better, he was completely wrong. With Ninetails quickly engulfing his entire member like lightning and now sucking it was just too much for him to handle. He squirted his seed into her mouth with her gleefully swallowing as much as she could down. She wasn't going to let any of it escape.

James was now panting on his back, he wasn't sure he could go for round two but he knew that she had yet to be satisfied. Thinking about this he could feel his member slowly deflating inside of her mouth. She could feel this to and started to panic, had she pushed him too far, she desperately wanted to continue but at this rate, she wasn't going to get any further.

"Just," James panted, "Just give me a minute Ninetails; I need to catch my breath before we continue." Ninetails gave a slight nod but couldn't contain her excitement for this all. She already felt closer to James, their relationship building in leaps and bounds.

James used his hands to push himself up, groggily looking at Ninetails he said, "I'm ready for round two" and collapsed back onto his sleeping bag.

Ninetails once again nudged his member with her snout and once again it started to grow, but this time it was slower and needed some licking for it to get all the way up. Once it was up she carefully moved up so her head was next to James's and slowly grinded her vagina against his member. She could feel the anticipation building from within and her vagina was practically an ocean at this point, pouring out love juices as if she were a fountain.

She slowly slid his member inside of her, it was bigger than she expected judging her vagina was not meant to accommodate human males but none the less she pressed forward. She got as much as she could in but the itch was still there, she wanted more and used her paws to push herself up from James to get a better position. At this angle she got the entire thing in and slowly started to move around, savouring how wonderful this felt.

She heard James let out a slight moan but was too caught up in the moment to look at him, instead now using her back legs pushing up and down. She slowly increased in speed, to a point of which she couldn't go any faster. Feeling pleasure build up inside her she kept on going, unable to feel her legs which were now trampling at the feeling. It was if she was going to explode at any moment and as it was building she could feel James's hot seed shoot into her, a lot less than before but it was all she needed to send her over the edge. She collapsed as her orgasm was powerful enough to practically turn all her limbs into jelly, falling back onto James with his member still half in. She looked at James who had his eyes closed, she thought he was savouring the moment as well but when she heard a slight snore she knew that he had fallen asleep. Not knowing when he had, she realised this was why James didn't do anything during his second performance, which meant he was asleep from the start.

With the pleasure slowly subsiding and James's member now shrinking down and falling out of her. She decided that she needed to sleep. Still being the middle of the day she couldn't care less, falling asleep on top of the sleeping James.


End file.
